Wii/List of Wii Channels
The Wii Channels are features/applications of Wii stored in a Channel slot on the Wii Menu that features an animated icon. Selecting a Channel icon with the Wii Remote's button then allows the user to open it by clicking the "Start" button. The Wii Channel Menu features 48 Channel slots spanning four screens, with each screen having 12 Channel slots. Therefore, a single Wii can have a total of 48 Channels. With the exception of the Disc Channel, all Wii Channels on Wii systems with Wii Menu firmware 2.0 and beyond can be moved by grabbing a Channel icon (by pressing the and buttons together simultaneously), moving the icon over an open Channel slot, and releasing the buttons. By updating the Wii console's firmware, connecting one's Wii to the Internet, and downloading additional Channels/software and updates, one can gain access to new Channels and features, all of which are selectable from the Wii Channel Menu. Built-In Channels Each of the following Channels is built into the Wii hardware, and so all Wii users have access to their diverse features. These Channels cannot be deleted. The Forecast Channel, News Channel, and Wii Shop Channel require an Internet connection to function. Disc Channel The Disc Channel allows users to play Wii disk-based titles and software that is inserted into the Wii console's front-loading disk drive. The Disc Channel is the only channel that cannot be moved without hacking. Mii Channel See also: Mii Channel '' The Mii Channel is a channel available on default for the Wii. It is an avatar creation channel which allows the user to create characters that can be used in various video games for the Wii. Miis have become the most iconic characters of the Wii generation, appearing in the Wii series of games among many others, both first and third party. The list of available options when editing the characters' Mii is limited, though their unique appearance have contributed to their success. After conceiving a Mii, the player can insert their character into the Wii Remote and transfer it to another Wii system. This can also be done by connecting to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Photo Channel Supporting SD Cards (which can be inserted into the Wii console through a slot behind a plastic flap on its front side), the Photo Channel allows users to view and play with images and videos on both their personal SD cards and those posted on their Wii console's Wii Message Board. Wii Shop Channel ''See main article: Wii Shop Channel The Wii Shop Channel allows users to download and/or purchase additional software for their Wii consoles, which appear as new Channels on the user's Wii Channel Menu after the download is complete. This Channel is home to Virtual Console and WiiWare. This Channel requires an Internet connection to use. While a game is transferring to your system, Mario or Luigi will cameo and do various actions. Weather Channel :See also: Weather Channel The Weather Channel allows Wii users to view the current and upcoming weather in their area, as well as areas around the world with an interactive, 3D globe. After clicking on the Channel's icon, the user can see the current temperature and conditions of his or her area, as well as the last time this information was updated. 'This Channel requires an Internet connection to use. News Channel See also: News Channel The News Channel is constantly updated with new news articles. Users may browse the news by category, by territory (on an interactive, 3D globe), or via a slide-show, which quickly buzzes through news headlines. This Channel requires an Internet connection to use. Supplementary Wii Channels There are a variety of additional Channels that Wii users may enjoy other than those included on the Wii hardware. New Channels are generally available for download on the Wii Shop Channel. These Channels may be backed up to an SD Card if necessary. Everybody Vote Channel :See main article: Everybody Votes Channel The Everybody Votes Channel was a channel on the Wii which allowed users to vote in simple polls and compare and contrast opinions with those of friends, family and voters across the globe. It was discontinued on June 27, 2013. Virtual Console Channels Virtual Console Channels are Channels that allow users to play their downloaded Virtual Console games obtained from the Wii Shop Channel. Each game downloaded has its own Channel slot, with the Wii Menu icon's animation alternating between the game's title screen and the logo of the video game console it originated from. Internet Channel The Internet Channel allows users to browse the Internet with the Wii Remote and a USB keyboard. The Channel was developed by Opera and Nintendo, and it is a variant of the Opera 9 browser designed specifically for Wii. The Internet Channel supports Flash, Java, Ajax, and more. Users can save up to 56 favorites, which, in addition to non-favorited web-pages, can be shared with Wii friends registered in the Wii console's Address Book. In addition, messages or memos on a user's Wii Message Board that contain links to web-pages can be opened with the Internet Channel by clicking on the link contained in the message (which will be colored blue if typed correctly). This Channel requires an Internet connection to use. Everybody Votes Channel Currently available in the WiiWare section of the Wii Shop Channel for free, the Everybody Votes Channel utilizes the Mii caricatures created in the Mii Channel to allow users to vote in and predict the results of several two-response National and Worldwide polls, register and view voting history for up to six Miis, view poll results by gender and territory, and suggest poll questions and responses that may or may not be used by Nintendo in the future. The Channel's Wii Menu icon scrolls the question and responses for the latest National poll on the Channel. This Channel requires an Internet connection to use and WiiConnect24 turned on. Check Mii Out Channel The Check Mii Out Channel allows users to enter their Miis created on the Mii Channel in contests, as well as share their Mii swith the rest of the world. This Channel requires an Internet connection to share Miis. Photo Channel 1.1 Photo Channel 1.1 is an update to the Photo Channel. Downloading it grants Wii users the ability to customize the Wii Channel Menu's Photo Channel icon with a personal picture and replaces the Channel's MP3 compatibility with AAC compatibility, amongst other things. Nintendo Channel The Nintendo Channel allows Wii users to stream videos of upcoming and currently available Wii and titles, view game information and statistics for various Nintendo titles, search for games based on one's interests... The Nintendo Channel is called Everybody's Nintendo Channel in Japan. The Homebrew Channel A freeware channel that allows the user to use their Wii to run homebrew apps and other programs. This channel is not offered or licensed by Nintendo. It is a freeware program from a website. Wii Ware Channels Functioning similarly to Virtual Console Channels, WiiWare Channels allow users to use their WiiWare games obtained from the Wii Shop Channel. Category:Subpages Category:Software Category:Nintendo Category:Channels Category:Quality articles